HTTYD oneshots and drabbles
by Thisizausername
Summary: Leave your requests in the reviews! As much detail as you can so I can live up to your expectations. I only do RTTE and HTTYD 2, and some HTTYD 3 once it comes out. Rated T for some cursing. Ships include: Heathlegs, Rufflout, Toothfly, Hiccstrid, MalaxDagur, and many more
1. Snotlouts Story

Snotlout was sitting against Hookfang, his hands behind his head as he told a story to the gang. Or well, more of a vision.

"So I would be face-to-face with the Red Death, Hiccup was still trying to find Toothless and Astrid was behind me, so frightened. As was the rest of the village." Astrid rolled her eyes to this and layed her head on Hiccups shoulder. He snaked an arm around her waist and smiled.

"The Red Death looked at me in the eyes and blew fire all around me, killing everyone except Astrid, Hookfang and I." he continued, the twins were listening carefully and Fishlegs had long forgotten about the story, feeding Meatlug and whispering things to her.

"I had Hookfang light a gigantic tree on fire and throw it into the mouth of the Red Death, killing the beast-"

"I dont think that would work..." Hiccup interrupted and Snotlout narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "My story not yours!" he stated before continuing on."

"That being said, Astrid and I would have to repopulate the village..." he raised his eyebrows at the girl and she stood up, beginning to walk toward him. Snotlouts eyea widened and he turned around, about to get onto Hookfang but the dragon flew away.

"You can't leave me like this Hooky!" Snotlout desperately screamed out and ran away from a fuming Astrid. The blonde looked at Stormfly, who squaked and shot her spikes, they landed on Snotlouts clothes, pinning him up to the wall. The young adult groaned and let out a sigh.

Astrid walked up to him and punched him in the gut, a large smile across her face. "Whoever helps him get out before tomorrow is going right on the wall with him." she stated and everyone just nodded, except for Hiccup who was to busy laughing over the whole ordeal.

 **Sorry it was so short! Leave some requests down in the reviews with as much detail as you can so I can live up to your expectations.**


	2. Fight

**Okay, so CommanderGreya requested this, I've never seen any Starwars movies and I know you referenced that in the request. Also I have written a lot of fight scenes so bare with me.**

There they were, It was just Astrid, Hiccup, Drago, and to what it seems to be Dragos second-hand man. He wasnt as large as Drago but definitely not scrawny. He was a bit larger than Krogan, yet he was extremely pale and had defining dirty blonde hair.

"You will not take our dragons away Drago!" Hiccup yelled out, his brows furrowed and hand clenced around his inferno, his knuckles began to turn white.

"Thats what you think." Drago responded with a smile on his face. Both Astrid and Hiccup knew that he couldnt get to his Bewilderbeast, for the sake of all their dragons.

Astrid took out her axe and charged toward his second-hand man. Who responded with a kick, easily knocking the ax out of her hands. But she didnt _need_ an ax to fight someone.

The man went to punch her, and in one swift move, she turned her body, successfully blocking it, and punching him in the gut.

He backed up a few steps, holding his stomach. Astrid took his vulnerability to her advantage and put him in a headlock. Drago watched the whole ordeal, before turning and seeing Hiccup approaching him.

Drago looked over to the two Bewilderbeasts fighting and smiled. He just needed to get close enough so when his won he could control them all. Drago began to wall away, running actually. Hiccup looked over to Astrid, Dragos second-hand man had gotten out of hef headlock and the two were fighting once again.

"Go get 'em Babe! I can handle this!" Hiccup hesitated before running after Drago. Drago turned from hearing Hiccups footsteps behind him, the man still had a smile across his face.

"Come face me oh so great Dragon Master." Hiccups brows furrowed in anger. His arm tensed and he pressed a button on his sword, lighting it on fire. "Gladly." he muttered out.

Hiccup charged toward his opponent, in which Drago stuck his spear out, yet Hiccup had surprisingly quick reflexes, and dodged the blade.

But, Hiccup went a bit to far, Drago stuck his other arm out, hitting Hiccup on the side. The dragon rider groaned, but quickly recovered from the hard-still stinging-blow. He had to remember all the things Astrid and his father taught him.

Drago stepped forward and tried to hit the young adult with his spear once more. To this, Hiccup responded with, not turning, but sliding under Drago's legs. Before the man could react Hiccup kicked the back of his ankle forcing him off balance and falling backwards.

Hiccup rolled over, almost getting hit by the falling man before quickly standing up and putting his foot on Drago's chest, his inferno up against his neck, so close it could probably burn him.

"You've lost Drago, better just give up now." Drago was in to much of a shock to respond at first, but Hiccup was to impatient at the moment. He put more pressure on his chest, causing Drago to let out a grunt.

Hiccup had a small, only noticeable if you look closely, smile, he won, the dragons were safe! Though, confusion took over him as Drago was smirking. Hiccups brows furrowed in confusion and he looked over to his side. Where a loud crash took place.

"No..." he said quietly. He was shocked, this couldn't be, he forgot about them. Drago kicked put his arm up and hit the unexpecting Hiccup, knocking the dragon rider off of him and he stood up.

"You may have one _this_ fight. But you're Bewilderbeast has lost." Drago stated, and he lifted his spear up, howling in the air. The Bewilderbeast looked over to him and began making his way over.

The large dragon bent his head down and Drago climbed up on his horn. "Your new Alpha!" he yelled aloud.

Astrid ran over to Hiccups side, the man she was fighting was on the ground, bloodied and bruised. "Hiccup-"

"We-I _lost_ the dragons..."

 **And then, the rest of the movie takes place. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was rushed but I wanted to write it as soon as possible so I wouldn't forget it!**


	3. Christmas

**I am working on some other requests but this story came to mind and its another month until Christmas time so I decided** **to make a small Christmas drabble! This is a Modern AU**

Hiccup walked down stairs with a smile on his face, his lovely girlfriend of three years was hanging up some stockings on their wall. She looked over to him and smiled. It was two weeks before Christmas, and they were major procrastinators.

"Hey Babe." the blonde greeted him, and hung up the last one, before walking over to him and handing him a long, thin box. "Morning M'lady, isn't it a bit to early for presents?" he asked, and breathed out a laugh before opening the box.

Inside the box was a Christmas sweater, matching her own, it was all red except for the multi colored Christmas lights on the front of it. Hiccup smiled and put it on. He kissed her on the cheek and looked around their living room. There was multiple boxes around them, containing Christmas decorations.

"The dogs are out playing in the snow." Astrid informed him and he nodded, moving past her and going to retrieve their animals. Once he opened the door the two dogs froze, and looked over to him, rushing up to the door.

Toothless, Hiccups dog was an all black wolf-dog. With forest green eyes. Astrids dog Stormfly was mixed with many dogs, but had a blue tint to her and was an amazing tracker. "Ah, ah, you two know the drill, wipe your paws." At first neither moved, and then they both scraped their paws against the mat and Hiccup stepped aside to let them in.

They both rushed inside, Stormfly running to the living room and Toothless jumping up on Hiccup and licking his face. "Hey, hey, okay, get down." he shoved the large dog off of him and closed the door, wiping his face and eyeing Toothless.

Once he walked into the living room Astrid threw him his winter coat and she grabbed the keys. "We need to go tree shopping." she still had a smile on her face, Christmas was by far her favorite holiday.

They got into Hiccups dads truck, it was red and green. Astrid had a blue jeep and Hiccup had a black motorcycle, but both thought it would be easier to take the truck than either of their other vehicles.

The couple had though about getting an artificial tree, but both decided it was to much fun to go tree shopping every year. They somehow made it through what seemed like millions of feet of snow over to the truck Stoick dropped off a few hours ago. Astrid jumped into the drivers seat and Hiccup into the passengers.

Once they arrived and both got out of the truck Astrid put her good over her head, it started snowing _again_. Hiccup just put a beanie on and ran ahead of his girlfriend, but the artificial leg didnt really help him and Astrid easily beat him to the first tree.

"This one is _way_ to small." Astrid said, and pointed to the tree, which was shorter than her. But no one responded, she looked to her side and Hiccup wasnt there. "Hiccup?" she called out but no answer.

She kept walking, slowly, looking left and right for her boyfriend. Then, out of nowhere, he jumped out from the tree in front of her. Astrid stepped back, starting to lose her balance and waved her arms like crazy, before regaining it and glaring at Hiccup, who was still laughing.

The blonde punched him in the shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest. "That was for scaring me." she stated, before pushing past him and continued to walk.

He turned around and his arms fell to his sides. "What? No kiss?"

"You don't deserve one!" he breathed out a laugh and shool his head before jogging up to her. He layed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"What about that tree?" Astrid stopped in her tracks and looked at the tree. "Whats so special about it?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and went over to it, motioning for her to follow him.

"Its the right size, it isnt to wide but not to skinny." he began and she nodded her head, and looked around it. She didn't notice that Hiccup was now crouched down until she heard a crunch in the snow.

"And look at this." she raised an eyebrow and looked down, there he was, smiling like a dork on one knee and he had was holding a ring out to her.

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing, and were completely still. Astrid put her gloved hand over her mouth and let out a small gasp.

"Hiccup..." she said with a laugh, and put her hands to her sides, Hiccup stood up, a smile still on his face, though it seemed more nervous than dorky.

"If you don't think I'm going to say yes than your an idiot." she then tackled him in a hug and kissed him. Hiccup slipped the ring onto her slim finger and wrapped his hands around her waist.

They broke apart and ignored the clapping around them.

"This tree is perfect." she said with a laugh.


End file.
